A New Beginning
by Vixey-Dimera
Summary: Salem's favorite villian get's a new neighbor who adds spice to his life. This was written before Stefano left Salem.


Disclaimer: Salem, Days of our Lives and Stefano are not mine. The people of Salem are not mine. Vixey and her crew are. Any songs used are not mine.  
  
  
  
A New Beginning  
  
1 One Week Ago  
  
Vixey Fox pulled into Salem City limits and was immediately pulled by a cop. "Oh great Vix not even in town 5 seconds and cop gets ya. She fussed at herself. He was a cute cop though. Jet-black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Then she noticed his hand. Nuts, he was married. Bo Brady sighed as he walked to the pink Cadillac. Another tourist causing trouble for him and the Salem PD. He looked at the beautiful red head and met a pair of glittering green eyes. "I am so sorry, officer?" "Brady. Do you know how fast you were going?" "Yes I am sorry I wasn't thinking about the speed limit, I was just thinking about how glad I am to finally get here." "Glad to get to Salem? Are you moving here?" Yes I bought a house on Phoenix Drive, number 132. Could you tell me where that is?" "Sure and since you're new in town I'll cut you a break Mrs.?" "Fox, Vixey Fox." "Bo Brady, nice to meet you. If you'll follow me I'll direct you to Phoenix Drive." As he got back in his car, he wondered if he should tell her about her neighbor. Nah let her figure him out for herself. Phoenix Drive was halfway across town. As she approached her house, she noticed the huge mansion next door. She wondered who lived there. Bo got out the car. "Well, this is it." "Oh its beautiful." "You mean you've never seen it before?" "No, the realtor is an old friend of the family and he knows not to mess with my dad." It was a beautiful two-story brick house with purple shutters. "Listen I've got to get back on duty but I get off at 5. If you want to make friends, I could introduce you to my wife Hope. She's meeting me at my parents' restaurant. It's called Brady's Pub. Go back the way we came and go right. Follow the signs you can't miss it." "Thanks, I'll be there, by the way, what do you know about my neighbor?" "His name is Stefano Dimera. Other that that I don't really have an opinion that I'd like to share." "Thanks. See ya later Bo." As she fumbled for the keys, her dog Hooch woke up. 5 minutes after she opened the door, the moving truck arrived. All the commotion attracted the attention of Elliana, Stefano's housekeeper. She had just gotten back from running errands when she passed by Vixey's house. She gave the woman a glance before pulling into the gate of the mansion. She told Stefano about their new neighbor. He seemed interested, but too busy right now to meet her.  
  
Meanwhile, four hours later, Vixey had gotten all of her furniture where she wanted it and her clothes in her drawers. She decided to make sure her animals were comfortable then start on her garden. There was Hooch, the mastiff, Max the cat, Spike the iguana, Kinky the boa constrictor, and Bonnie and Clyde her blue macaws. They were settled in. She went outside and started with the hedges. They were so overgrown she couldn't even see the fence behind them. She then went to her flowers and a few hours later ended with her fruits and vegetables garden. By that time she had enough time to take a shower before meeting Bo at Brady's. She quickly showered and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top. She quickly braided her long calf-length hair, put her cell phone in its holster on her belt and headed for town. She followed the signs, which led her to a quaint little place on the outskirts of Salem Place. She could see Bo through the window. "Well girl," she said to herself, "here goes nothing." Everything had gone perfectly. She met Bo's wife, Hope who had promised to introduce her to her girlfriends, Bo's parent's Shaun and Carolina and Bo and Hope's son Shaun D. Later that week, Hope had introduced her to Marlena, and Lexie and Abe Carver. Lexie was Stefano's daughter.  
  
One week later  
  
Vixey had made lots of friends in the last week but still no sign of her neighbor. She'd give him another day and then she'd introduce herself. She didn't have long to wait. The next day on her morning jog, she was just crossing the gate on her way home, when she saw it was open. The next thing she saw was a black limo coming straight for her. She could feel her muscles tensing up as she crouched down and then jumped up on the hood. Then she rolled off. Stefano was concentrating on his day ahead of him when he heard the thump. "Leon what was that?" "A woman just ran out in front of me, I think I hit her Sir." "Oh God!" He quickly opened the door and ran to the woman, who was just getting up and brushing herself off. She was wearing a white sports bra and a purple pair of bicycle shorts. He put his hand on her arm and she looked at him. "I'm okay, don't worry. No damage done. It's not like you're the first man to almost run me over but the last time it was on purpose." "You are my new neighbor, yes?" She nodded, "yes." She extended her hand. "Vixey Fox, and you must be Stefano Dimera. You have quite a reputation in this town." "Yes, most of them are not true." "I figured that, most rumors are just rumors, well except the one about me." She didn't say what it was and he didn't ask. "I want to make this up to you but I am on my way somewhere and am already late so how about tonight?" "Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt and neither are you two so no harm done." "No I insist I want to." She looked into his brown eyes and saw that he was sincere. "Oh alright, let me give you my number. She gave him a card with her cell and home numbers. "The cell is the best one, not just because my home phone's not hooked up yet but because I carry my cell everywhere. Just call me with details." "Nice to meet you, see ya later." And with that, she jogged down her driveway to her house. He stared at her before finally getting back into his limo and continuing on his way. Later that day, Stefano decided to go see her personally instead of calling. As he walked up to the door, he saw there was a note attached to it. "In the backyard" was all it said. He walked around the house to find her exercising or dancing, he wasn't sure which. She was doing front flips and sidekicks. He watched for a few minutes. She was concentrating so deeply on her marshal arts, she didn't notice him until her flip had placed her in front of him. She appeared to be startled. "Oh hi, didn't hear you come back." "I didn't expect to be attacked." She wondered what his accent was it sounded Italian. "I wasn't attacking you, I was practicing. What's up?" I decided to come by in person and formally apologize. He should have been watching where he was going." "Don't apologize, he really couldn't see me with your hedges the way they are." "I will talk to my gardener about that today." "You want to come inside and have some tea, coffee, brandy?" His ears perked as he heard her say brandy. She could see that the last one appealed to him. "You drink brandy?" "It is one of my few pleasures in life." She wondered if that was a hint or something. I mean he was handsome, why was he not married? She poured the drinks and he noticed she poured a little bit more for herself. He had often found brandy was very relaxing. "Is something troubling you?" "Humph, the better question would be what isn't bothering me. My ex-husband is coming this way according to his sister, my eldest son's girlfriend might be pregnant, my middle son is in Australia out of contact and my daughter isn't coming until day after tomorrow. My mom's irritated at my dad for building another of his model ships, my older brother's married to a woman I hate, my sister is nowhere to be found and my younger brother's girlfriend just dumped him for a younger man. Not to mention I was almost run over this morning." She was teasing him. "My, my all that happened this morning?" "Well no my brother's been married for a few months but everything else happened today." Just then the phone rang. "Hello? Michael James Dundee, I have been looking all over the outback for you. Where is our son? Oh, ok yeah let me talk to him. Hey sweet pea, you did? What did momma tell you about messing with crocodiles? I don't care if daddy was doing it. You are? That's great. Ok honey, I'll see you in a couple of days. Yeah let me talk to your dad. Mick? Ok what's the deal? Ugh figures. Ok well you have the directions right? Ok see you guys in a couple of days. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Yes! My son is coming to stay with me until his dad gets back from walkabout." "What is Walkabout?" "He just walks until he gets tired then comes back home. It could take months even years." "Do you still love his father?" He regretted it the moment he said it. Why was he asking her such a personal question? To his surprise, she wasn't angry. "I don't love, love him but he is a good friend and father so I love him that way. Now enough about Mick, is there something particular you wanted?" 'If she only knew, he thought.' Then he stopped himself. Where had that come from? "Yes I wanted to let you know about our plans. How would you feel about Tuscany?" "I don't know, what is it?" "Salem's best restaurant." "Okay that sounds great. So this is like a evening dress place?" "Yes." "Okay then I know just what to wear then." "How does seven o clock sound?" "Great." "I'll pick you up at seven then." "Okay see you then."  
  
She could hardly wait for seven to come. She was puzzled about her feelings. This was just a make-up dinner for almost running over her so why was she so nervous? Could it be that she had feelings for him? She put these feelings aside and got ready. She put on a sleeveless long red sequined low-cut dress with a split to the middle of her thigh on each side. She hoped she wasn't too provocative, and then again she hoped she was a little. She curled her hair and put on a little lipstick. At exactly seven, her doorbell rang. She headed to the door, and opened it. When he saw her, it took his breath away. As beautiful as she had looked this morning and this afternoon even sweaty and dirty, she was even more beautiful now. He offered her his arm and she took it, after grabbing her purse. She locked the door and they headed for the car. On the way, he kept giving her looks out of the corner of his eye. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. As they rode, they talked about their family. He learned that she was divorced only because her husband Paul had tried to kill her numerous times and had killed their first unborn child. She learned that he had been married a few times and had a few children himself. She oohed as they reached Tuscany. It was very beautiful. As they walked in the door, they were greeted by a beautiful red head. "Hello Stefano and who is your lovely guest?" "Maggie Horton, this is Vixey Fox. She is my neighbor and new to Salem." Maggie smiled. "Well Vixey, it's nice to meet you. I'm the owner and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask. And that doesn't go just for tonight." "Thanks Maggie." She showed them to a table. He noticed that they were the center of attention, or rather she was. She paid them no attention as the sat down. He was very intrigued by her. "So tell me all about yourself." "Well I am 31, 5'8 135 pounds. My middle name is Roxanna. I have 4 kids, Matthew, Cody, Jimmy and Lilly, I am happily divorced, am originally from Sarasota Springs, Florida. My parents are Simon and Lacy Fox. I have two brothers Mark and Richard and a twin sister Dixie. I was born on Halloween, 1969 at 3:45 am my sister was born at 3:50 am. Every year on my birthday I have a smart-ass friend who calls me up at 3:45 on Halloween to wish me happy birthday. I love to garden. And I have a dog, a cat an iguana, a boa constrictor and two macaws. Anymore questions?" "Not yet. Is there anything you would like to know about me?" "Yeah for starters, how about everything." He laughed. "Well, I am 55, does that shock you?" "No I would have thought younger but go ahead." "I was born on July 14, 1945 in Italy. My father Antonio is alive but I have no contact with him. I have no siblings left. I have many children." I met Lexie this week, she's beautiful." "Alexandria is one of my few remaining children that have contact with me and even then not much." "I know how it is to have one of your kids mad at you. My daughter's mad at me because we moved here." "How old is she?" "16, I told her that she would make new friends here, but she wouldn't have any of it. I'm sure that once she sees this place and all the nice people, she change her mind." As she said nice people, he saw that she was looking directly at him. He wondered if she had feelings for him? He dismissed that thought, after all what would a beautiful young woman see in an old man? As if she could sense what she was thinking, she smiled and touched his hand. "I want to thank you for this, I haven't been out with an adult in a while. If I do go out, it's usually with my kids and we go places like Chuck E. Cheeses or somewhere like that and I end up going through the ball pit looking for someone's shoe, even though there is a huge sign that says 'please remove shoes before entering the ball pit.' I always tell them to take off their shoes so they can go play, but no they don't listen and I, oh listen to me rambling on. I'm sure I just bored you to tears with that story." "Of course not my dear. It was a very interesting story." "Really, well I'm glad you think so, cause I almost bored myself. So do you mind if I get a little personal with you?" He gave her a dashing yet devilish grin. "Of course not as long as I can get personal with you." "Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why is such a handsome, interesting man still single, I mean, surely you have women beating down your door?" "No, and I don't wish it, what about you?" "Well, I was in love once a long time ago, but he was murdered. I could never prove it and the cops wrote it as an accident, but I know better. His name was Alec and he was a brilliant scientist. I'm not sure what he was working on, but his murderer wanted two things, his formula and me. I made sure he didn't get either one. All of Alec's research I burned myself. I thought he was my soul mate but I guess fate didn't want it that way." He leaned in closer to her. "Perhaps that was fate's way of telling you that he wasn't your soul mate." She had turned away as she had spoke of Alec, but when he said that she turned back and looked into his eyes. "Is that suggestion?" He knew he had just put his foot into his mouth then. "Well, I was just thinking that I would like to see you again even though I am too old for you." "No you're not. I find guys my own age still haven't grown up yet." She flashed him a devilish smile so there was no doubt in his mind what she was thinking. She liked him as much as he liked her. He wondered if it were just his imagination.  
  
As John and Marlena walked in, he could see Stefano sitting with a red headed woman. "Hey Doc, look over there, who's that with Dimera?" "That must be Vixey. I told you about her. Let's go over and say hello, and I'll introduce you." As the couple walked over to them, Vixey was telling Stefano about how everyone had been so nice to her when she first came into town. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Marlena and a man who must be her husband John. "Marlena, hi. It's good to see you again." "Enjoying yourself Vixey?" "Yes, very much. And who is this charming man with you?" "Vixey, this is my husband John. John this is Vixey." "It's nice to meet you John," Vixey said shaking his hand. "It's finally nice to meet the newest resident of Salem." "It's nice to be here. Salem is such a beautiful place and the people are so friendly, even the cops." Maggie came over. "John, Marlena your table is ready." John shook her hand again, "Well it was nice meeting you Vixey." "You too John. If you need anything, you know where I am." Maggie looked at her. "So Vixey, what do you do?" "Well I am an aspiring country singer, and I'm trying to get a job at the Salem Aquarium. I have a PHD in Marine Biology. I'm still waiting to hear from them." Then her phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is she. Oh yes, I remember speaking to you this week. Tomorrow at 11? That will be great. Okay, see you then. Bye. I think I got the job." Maggie clasped her hands. "That's great and if I need some extra entertainment here, can I call you?" "Sure, I'd like that." She handed Maggie a business card with her name and number. "Well, it was good to meet you Vixey, but I got to get back to my hostess duties." "Okay, see you later Maggie." She turned her attention back to Stefano, "now what were you saying?" "I was saying that I would like to see you again and not just as friends." "You mean as a couple?" He nodded. She smiled, "I'd like that." Later, Maggie came up to their table with a worried look on her face. "Vixey, could I borrow you for a bit?" "Sure Maggie, what's up?" "Well, tonight's entertainment cancelled on me. You don't by any chance have any of your music?" "Actually I carry a music-only tape in case of emergencies." She looked puzzled. "What's a music only tape?" "Well, my band and I live so far apart from each other that it makes practicing very difficult. They live close together so, I send them the music, and they record it. They then send me the tape with only music and I record my singing and the music together. It work's pretty good." "Well would you mind?" "Not at all. You don't by any chance have a guitar laying around do you?" "As luck would have it, one of my previous acts left a guitar here and didn't want it back." "Great, I just need a little time to set up." As she left the table, she heard Stefano say, " Break a leg." After a few minutes of setting up, she signaled to Maggie that she was ready. Maggie got up on stage and began her introduction. "Ladies and gentleman, out regularly scheduled entertainment didn't make it, but in their place we have a newcomer to Salem, Miss Vixey Fox!" " Thank you, I'm glad to be in Salem. This is one of my favorites.  
  
"Now when I was a young girl, my dad warned me about,  
  
The opposite sex.  
  
He'd say yeah that's just what you need, some crazy boy with wild ideas,  
  
You know what always happens next.  
  
I tried to heed, his advice, but now I'm thinking it sounds kinda nice  
  
That's just what I need on a night like this, a long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist. A little rendezvous, a little mystery.  
  
When I look at you I think that's just what I need.  
  
Now my Momma told me in this dog eat dog world, Baby you gotta work harder than a man. She'd say yeah that's just what you need some romance book Romeo calling you at work and messin' up your plans.  
  
Night falls, I slow down,  
  
I start dreaming of you coming around.  
  
That's just what I need on a night like this, a long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist. A little rendezvous, a little mystery.  
  
When I look at you I think that's just what I need.  
  
Moonlight, sweet bliss, melting with every kiss.  
  
Dancing, real slow.  
  
When you hold me close I know.  
  
That's just what I need on a night like this, a long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist. A little rendezvous, a little mystery.  
  
When I look at you I think that's just what I need.  
  
Just what I need.  
  
Just what I need.  
  
Oh yeah."  
  
Stefano could see how proud she was as the restaurant erupted into applause.  
  
After a delicious meal, they headed for home. As they turned up Vixey's driveway, she saw a familiar figure sitting on her front porch. She jumped out before the limo stopped and ran up the steps. Stefano couldn't see who it was, but apparently Vixey knew him. The figure grabbed Vixey around her waist in a tight hug, picked her up and spun her around. As he got out, Stefano could see that it was a young man in his late teens. He could hear her laughing. The young man looked at him suspiciously as he approached the porch. Vixey smiled and looked at the two men. "Stefano, this is my son Matthew, Matthew, this is Stefano Dimera, our neighbor and my boyfriend." "Way to go Mom, not even in town a week and you snag a guy." "Matthew I'm not going to argue with you again about my social life and just what are you doing out of school? You didn't get kicked out again did you?" "No, of course not, I just want to take a break from school, I mean we hardly spend any time together and I kinda miss it Mom and-." She gave him a look. "Don't pull that crap with me, I was your age a long time ago and I know the difference between taking a semester off and getting suspended for a semester so which is it?" He sighed, "I got suspended but it was a stupid reason." "Come on you can tell me all about it. Stefano you want to come in and have some cake and Coffee?" "I don't think so, I would be intruding a moment between mother and child." "MR. Dimera, I think you aught to stay so we can get to know each other, I mean you are dating my Mom." Vixey giggled. "He's got a point there." "Alright," he agreed. He went over to the limo and told the driver to head home. "Let me go change into something more comfortable, you guys behave." Vixey walked back into her room and Stefano couldn't help but wonder what her bedroom looked like. He wondered why has was thinking the way he was tonight. Could it be that he was falling for her? Matthew noticed the look on his face and wondered if his Mom had feelings for him. "So did you and Mom have a good time tonight?" "Yes, the dinner was very enjoyable and your mother is very delightful and such a wonderful singing voice." Vixey came out of her room dressed in a pink halter-top and frayed jean cut-offs. "So, what did you do?" "Well a bunch of us guys got yelled at by the dean for staying out 15 minutes past curfew so we put her car on the roof of the gym. See Weasel's dad had a crane and we borrowed it and lifted her car on the roof and left her a note spray painted on the wall. She made us clean off the wall and get the car down and then sent us home for the semester. And I can't participate in sports next semester." Vixey slapped her forehead. "I knew I shouldn't told you about that story about me and your Aunt Jayde putting the dean's car in the pool." "It was a good story Mom, and I know you and Jayde still laugh about it." "Which reminds me, Jayde said when I got settled to call her. She wants to check it out and you know do girl stuff." "Hey Mom, can I call her?" "Sure, go ahead." He dialed the number. Hey Aunt Jayde, it's Matthew. I'm great; I'm sitting here in Salem with Mom and her new boyfriend. Uh huh." "Tell her I said to get her narrow little butt down here," Vixey whispered. "Mom says to tell you that she's settled." "Aw nuts, I knew he wouldn't say it." Stefano laughed. "Okay, hang on here's Mom." He handed the phone to Vixey. "Hey girl, what's up? Yeah, I'm settled, so get your narrow little butt down here and let's start having fun. Yeah, I have a new boyfriend. He's my neighbor. Of course you'll get to meet him. Okay, I'll se you in a few days. Yeah, bye." She hung up the phone. "She'll be her in a few days, she's gotta take care of some things." "Cool." She turned to Stefano. "Do you know of a place called The Hudson Street Diner?" "I go there for coffee every morning, why?" "Then you must know Faye Walker." "Yes, she is the best waitress they have, how do you know Faye?" "We went to college together. Well, she went for the first two years, then that no good boyfriend knocked her up and married her and wouldn't let her go to college anymore. We both had the same type husband; they even had the same first name. I'll have to go see her tomorrow." Just then the doorbell rang." "Who could that be at this time of night?" She opened the door and was greeted by Allison, Matthew's girlfriend. "Hi Momma Fox." Vixey liked it when Allison called her that. It meant that everything was okay between Matthew and Allison. She hugged Allison. "What in the world are you doing here Child?" "I got kicked out too. Is Matthew here?" "Come on back. Matthew, someone's here to see you." He stood up when he saw her. "Allison, what are you-, I thought you were mad at me?" "No, but I do want to know what we're going to do?" Vixey looked at her. "So it's true then? I'm going to be a grandma?" "Yeah Mom I hope you're not mad at me?" "Come here you two." She pulled them close in a tight embrace. "Allison, I think of you as my own daughter, and Matthew, you are my child and I can never stay mad at my kids for too long. If you are pregnant, at least you'll be here, right?" "Right," they both said in unison. "Mom, I want to take Allison around and show her Salem, can you recommend a good place to eat?" "Well, I've only been two places, Brady's and Tuscany and those two are great places. Tuscany is fancy, though. And another thing, are you two sharing a room or do you want your own?" The kids gave her devilish grins. "I should have known, go put your things away." They walked down the hall to one of the rooms and disappeared. Vixey sat down next to Stefano and put her head on his shoulder. "Well what do you know, I'm going to be a Grandma." He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer. "One of these days, I'm going to wind up with a head full of gray hairs and wonder where they came from." He chuckled, "children will do that to you. Mine, I don't see that much but when I do they always give me grief about coming close to them." "Have any teenagers?" "Not that I am close to." "Teenagers will get you into positions you never thought possible. I remember when Matthew turned 15, and all he wanted to talk about were girls, girls and more girls. He wanted to know what they liked, didn't like, why they acted a certain way and why they took so long in the bathroom. Oh man, I thought he'd never get out of that stage. Then he goes off to college and meets Allison and he calms down." Allison and Matthew walked toward the door. "Bye Mom, don't wait up." "Okay, if the door is locked, you know where the key is?" "Third flowerpot to the left." "Right. You kids have fun, and if the Brady's give you trouble, tell them you're my son." "Okay. Bye." She sighed. "They grow up so fast." "Yes, they do." She looked up at him. "So we have the whole house to ourselves, any ideas." If only she knew, he thought. To his surprise, she did. She pushed him back and began kissing him with such passion that he thought they would burn a hole in the couch. She pulled back and looked at him. If we don't stop, you're gonna get a personal tour of my bedroom. He gave her a wicked smile. "I wondered what it looked like." He picked her up and carried her to her room. Before they closed the door, she took off her bra and put it on the other side of the doorknob. "Why did you do that?" "To let Matthew know that I'm occupied. He looked at her bed. "It looks very inviting." "And it's soft too, but not too soft." "Prove it." She did.  
  
At two AM, Vixey woke up. She thought she would wake up when Matthew and Allison came in, but she didn't. She had a bad feeling. She went down the hall to their room and peeked in. The bed hadn't been slept in. What am I worrying for? She thought to herself. They said don't stay up. A hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around to see Stefano grinning at her. "Not funny. The kids hadn't come home yet. I'm worried." Then they heard the key turn in the lock. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the door. Allison and Matthew walked in. "Mom, I thought you weren't going to wait up for us." "I wasn't. We went to sleep and I just woke up and you weren't here. I just thought, well never mind what I thought. Did you have fun?" "Yeah, we had a ball. Hope said to tell you hey. Then we went to the movies and then we came home. We've been sitting in the swing in the back yard for an hour looking at the stars." "I remember when I was that young and did stuff like that. I sit in the backyard with my date, we'd neck and Mom would flash the lights until the bulbs exploded." No way, Grandma did that?" "Yep, had to change a lot of light bulbs too. You two better head to bed, Allison needs her rest." They kissed her cheeks. "Night Mom." "Night Momma Fox." "Night." She sighed. "They grow up so fast." "Yes, well I think I should be getting home." "Are you sure, I mean you could stay the rest of the night and help me test out my bed." "As tempting as that sounds, I should-." She was tired of hearing him talk so he shut his mouth with hers. "Still want to leave?" "Not really, but Elliana will send out the National Guard looking for me." "Good night." "Good night." As she watched him go around the house, she wondered if what happened tonight was a one time thing or weather she would see more of him. He was wondering the same thing. The next morning, Vixey set out to find the Hudson Street Diner and her old friend Faye. As she walked in, she didn't notice Stefano sitting in the first booth. He noticed her as she passed by him. She sat at the counter and looked at a menu. Looked like coffee and scrambled eggs today. The man behind the counter looked at her. "What'll it be?" "Coffee and eggs and is Faye Walker working today?" "Yeah, but she's in the kitchen." "Well when she gets a chance tell her there's an old friend here to see her." "Okay." A guy sat next to her. "Hey there baby, I saw you at Tuscany last night. You were great." "Thanks, but I really want to be alone." "Aw come on baby I want you to sing for me sometimes, maybe in the shower." "Sorry, I don't sing in the shower." "Don't be like that baby." "Look, I'm not your baby and if I were, I'd orphan myself real fast. I'm going to say this a nice as I can. Buzz off before I nail your privates to the wall over there." "Ooh, man she got you good," his buddy teased. "Shut up Brian. The one called Brian sat next to her where his buddy has previously been. "Hey, I'm sorry about my friend he has no manners when it comes to young girls." "I appreciate the compliment, but I am no young anything. As a matter of fact, I am old enough to have a 21-year-old son and I am going to be a grandmother. Plus I am already in a relationship." As a matter of fact, the guy I see has more class and manners in an eyelash than you two put together now leave me alone." They backed off and went out the door. Stefano was proud. Then Faye came out of the kitchen. "Okay who wanted to speak to me?" Vixey stood up. "Just little old me, Peaches." "Vixey?" "Of course it's me. Who else would call you Peaches?" "How long you gonna be in town?" "I live here, 132 Phoenix Drive." "Good deal." "This is a neat little place, Girl." As she looked around, she saw Stefano in the back. She waved and he motioned for her to sit with him. She nodded and turned back to Faye. "So Vixey, how are your kids?" "Fine, Matthew and his girlfriend are staying with me. I'm going to be a grandmother, and yours?" "They're both fine. Brandon works at the hospital and Nicole works at Titan." "That's good." You seeing anybody?" "Yep, you see that guy in the back?" "You're dating Mr. Dimera?" "Yep, we're neighbors. His driver almost ran over me yesterday morning." "Not a classic boy meets girl story but it works, and speaking of working I better get back to it." "Okay well, let me give you my number and we'll have to get together." She slid a business-like card across the counter. "My cell is the best way to reach me." "Okay, Vix see ya later." "Later Peaches." Having finished her eggs, she took her coffee over to Stefano's table. " Morning." "Morning." He leaned over and kissed her. "So, what is your handsome self up to today?" "Not much, you?" "Cleaning in house, my daughter is coming today instead of tomorrow. Matthew and Allison are at the obstetrician transferring her records and my other son Cody is coming tomorrow I think. " "That will be nice and what about your friend Jayde?" "With that girl who knows. She's very free spirited and wild." Faye came by to refill their cups. "Talking about Jayde?" "Yep, she's coming down soon and when she does we'll have to have a girl's only night like we used to. Remember those days?" "Yeah, those were some wild times we had." "You said it girl. I mean we were so young and full of dreams." "Yeah what happened?" "We had kids. Remember we were gonna have our own country band." "Yeah what were we gonna call it again?" "Coyote Ugly." "Oh yeah." A voice from the kitchen interrupted their trip down memory lane. "FAYE!" "Coming. I gotta go, my boss is getting mad." "Okay, see you later." Stefano looked at her. "Coyote Ugly? What is that?" "You ever wake up sober from a one night stand and the person laying on your arm is so ugly that you'd rather chew your arm off rather that waking them?" He nodded. "That's Coyote Ugly." "I see now." "It was just a dream, and I never really expected it to come true but it would have been nice." Faye walked by with a full tray as Vixey cell rang. "Hello? Jayde where are you? Ok I know where you are. Keep going down that road and you'll see a gas station. I think it's a shell station. There's a road by the station called Hudson Street. Turn down it. You'll see a place called Hudson Street Diner. Park and come in. Bye." Stefano heard the door open. The woman who walked in was about 5'8, blondish brown hair, brown eyes and about 138 pounds. She wore a tight leather jacket that accented her perfect chest and matching leather pants that clung to her long legs. She carried a motorcycle helmet under her arm. She and Vixey embraced. "Jayde I didn't think you'd ever get here." "Me neither, how do you find anything in this town?" "Aw you'll get used to it." "Come on girl, I'm not going to be here that long. Where are your rug rats?" "Well Matthew is with his girlfriend at the hospital, Lilly is with Mom and Dad, Jimmy is with James in the Bahamas, and Cody is with Mick, chasing crocs." "Aw geeze, again? Well he is turning into his daddy." "Bite your tongue. It's bad enough he thinks his dad is superman and Mick thinks he has to prove it. Now he says he wants to take over when Mick gets too old. And I know it's going to be when he's all grown up, but no matter how old they get, they'll always be my babies." "I know, kids are like that and I wish I had some." "Want one of mine?" Jayde laughed. It was a running joke they shared between them ever since Lilly was born. Vixey felt a hand on her butt. Stefano was reminding her he was still here. "Oh where are my manners. Jayde this is Stefano Dimera, my next-door neighbor and boyfriend. Stefano, this is my best friend in the entire world, Jayde Benson." Jayde eyed him up and down. "You got a single brother?" "No, I have no siblings." Jayde snapped her fingers. "Aw nuts, the good ones are always taken and usually are the only child." Vixey and Stefano laughed. "That's okay J, Salem's full of single men, we'll find you one." "Cool, so let's get started." "Started with what?" "What we do best." "Get in trouble?" Jayde laughed, "No, have fun." Vixey slapped her forehead. "Duh Vixey, it was a blonde moment." "Well Vix, looks like Thelma and Louise are loose in Salem." "Yep, looks that way." She gave a bewildered Stefano a quick kiss before heading toward the door. "I'll see you later. Hey Faye, call me and we'll wreak some havoc on your day off." "You got it!" Stefano watched the departing ladies with wonder then turned back to Faye. "Who are Thelma and Louise?" "Don't tell me you've never seen the movie?" "I have, but what does it have to do with Vixey and Jayde?" "Well, every time they get together, they end up with some kind of trouble." "Ah I see. Well, Faye as always it is a pleasure, but I must go." As she watched him go, she felt glad that Vixey was finding life as enjoyable here as she was. She hoped that Vixey would stay.  
  
Vixey showed Jayde the sights of Salem. Brady's Pub, Salem Place, and many others. Jayde was amazed that a small town like Salem would have so many sights. At 11 o'clock, she headed to the Salem Aquarium. She met Chris, the aquarium's owner. They discussed her qualifications and decided that she would be the trainer and the vet. She would start the beginning of the week. This was Tuesday. She told him she would see him Monday.  
  
Later, after they were back at Vixey's place, Faye came by. They talked about the old days and remembered how much trouble they used to get in. Matthew and Allison came in with ultrasound pictures. The girls oohed and awed over them, while they made plans. Maggie called to ask Vixey if she would sing again and the girls agreed that would be a great girls night out thing. Vixey called Stefano to let him know where they would be, but to also let him know that this was girls' only thing. He and Matthew agreed to sit together so they could dance with their girlfriends. Vixey wore a purple sequined low-cut dress with a split up the side to her hip. Jayde wore a green low cut dress with a split up the back to her knees. Allison wore a short black maternity dress. Faye wore a long blue dress. As she walked into Tuscany, she introduced Maggie to her friends and sat down at their table. Stefano and Matthew sat at a table next to them. Maggie motioned to Vixey and she went to the stage.  
  
"Well it's been a long time, glad to see your face,  
  
I knew we'd meet again in another time another place  
  
Can't believe it's been so many years, you better grab a chair and a couple of beers. Looking good in your three piece suit,  
  
Yu know I always knew you'd take the business route  
  
You were always the one to follow the light  
  
And you look like you're doing all right  
  
Been singing for my rent and singing for my supper I'm above the below and below the upper,  
  
I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight but I guess I'm doing all right  
  
I'm all; I'm all I'm all right,  
  
It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight  
  
And I guess I'm doing all right  
  
I'm all; I'm all I'm all right,  
  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doing all right  
  
Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger, they we were crazy but we had the hunger  
  
We kept a lot of friends skipped a lot of class,  
  
Been on top of the world and knocked on our ass  
  
We lost touch, lost in love we lost our mind when things got tough but,  
  
Beating time is a losing fight and I guess I'm doing all right.  
  
I'm all; I'm all I'm all right,  
  
It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight  
  
And I guess I'm doing all right  
  
I'm all; I'm all I'm all right,  
  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doing all right, all right  
  
Well I hate to see this evening end; god only knows when I'll see you again,  
  
Just send a fax, send me a letter, give me a call that would even be better,  
  
Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family  
  
Tell them all my future's looking bright. Yeah I miss em but I'm doing all right  
  
I said I miss em but I'm doing all right  
  
I'm all; I'm all I'm all right,  
  
It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight  
  
And I guess I'm doing all right  
  
Oh I'm all; I'm all I'm all right,  
  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight so I guess I'm doing all right,  
  
Oh oh, oh, oh I'm I'm, I'm all right  
  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight  
  
And I guess I'm doing all right  
  
Well I guess I'm doing all right  
  
I'm doing all right  
  
Mmm-hmmm"  
  
A slow song played and Stefano and Matthew asked their girlfriends to dance. Two other men asked Jayde and Faye to dance. They were good looking Vixey thought, but not as good looking as her man. She found that Stefano was as good a dancer as she thought herself to be. He glided across the floor and danced past Bo and Hope. Hope saw Bo's face contort with hate. She knew how much he hatred Stefano. She saw that Vixey was having a good time though. Maggie was by the door when a young woman about 15 or 16 walked in. She had waist length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple long white dress. She seemed to be looking for someone. "Can I help you?" "I hope so, I am looking for Vixey Fox, is she here?" "I believe she is on the dance floor." "I see her, thanks." She walked over to Vixey. She was dancing with a man in his fifties with dark hair. She tapped her on the shoulder. "Mom?" Vixey spun around. "Lilly, it's about time you got here." "Sorry, grandma wanted to take me shopping and stuff." "That's okay, have you been home?" "Yeah, I already put my stuff in my room." "I got news for you, Allison's pregnant." "Cool, um Mom, who is this?" "Oh, this is my boyfriend and out neighbor Stefano Dimera. This is my daughter Lilly. "A pleasure to finally meet you." "Nice to meet you. Mom, I'm not going to stay, I just wanted to let you know that I was here." "Hold on a minute squirt, what's his name?" "Huh?" "Don't play innocent with me, there's guy coming over isn't there?" "Well, kinda, his name is Jimmy." "As in your brother Jimmy?" "Yep, James called the house and I was in the kitchen and the machine got it. I picked it up in mid message after I heard who it was. James said he was going to bring him in an hour, so I gotta go and meet him." "You should have told me, I'll get the girls and we'll go with you." No Mom, he didn't want to see you, he just wanted to drop Jimmy off." "Oh he did, well he knows me well enough that if you tell me not to come then I will." "Funny Mom, that's just what he said." "So he wants me to come? I wonder what he's got up his sleeve?" "With that guy who knows. He's just too full of himself." "You got that right, he's pulled so much crap on me it isn't funny." "Mom, I'm going to say hey to Jayde and them, and then I'm going home." "Okay, baby see you at home." Stefano put his hand in hers. "Do you want to go home?" "I don't know, I mean James obviously wants me there, and I should be there. It is my house and my son, but he has something planned, I shouldn't go. I never know what's on his mind." I could go with you and protect you." She chuckled, "you always make me feel so safe, but I think I can handle him. Between you and me he couldn't defend himself from a butterfly." "That's pretty bad." "Yeah, I offered to teach him some moves, but he already had enough moves to fill a warehouse." "Men like that, usually do." "Well, let me round up my girls. I don't think I need a protector, but I'll see you tomorrow at the Diner." She gave him a quick kiss and started to leave, but he grabbed her arm and passionately kissed her. She winked at him and walked back to her table. "Okay girl listen up, James is coming to the house and I want to be there. You can leave with me if you want or catch a cab or something." Jayde piped up. "Actually Vix, I think we're kinda tired out." "Okay, well I'll go say bye to Maggie, you start heading for the car." She tried to pay the check, but Maggie, wouldn't let her. "It's my thank-you for the show. You know, Stefano tried to pay for it, but I told him it was on me." "Figures. Okay, well night Maggs. You know how to find me if you need me." The group got in the car and headed for home. Vixey noticed that Jayde had 3 phone numbers and laughed. "Looks like Jayde made out like a bandit again." "Jayde laughed. "I couldn't keep them off of me." As they pulled into the driveway, they saw James' limo. Vixey pulled the car into the garage as James stepped out. "Hello Vixey." "James." "Mommy!" "Hey Jimmy." As Jayde looked at Vixey hugging the dark haired 6 year old, she wondered what James had up his sleeve. Vixey unlocked the door and grabbed Jimmy's bags. "Okay Shorty go pick out your room. Lilly and Matthew already picked out theirs and Jayde's sleeping in the one next to me and leave one for Cody, he'll be here tomorrow." "Yay!" "So James, is there anything else you need?" "Yes, Jimmy has a sinus infection so he needs to take his medicine after meals." "Anything else?" "No, I'll wait until he come back out then I'll leave." "Why didn't you want me here?" "I didn't want any more unpleasantness between us. Jimmy doesn't like that and wants us to get back together. I told him that it wasn't going to happen. You know I married Lucinda." "I know, and I'm happy for both of you." Jimmy bounded down the front steps and pounced on James." "Bye Daddy, I love you." "I love you too son. Listen to your mother and don't give her any problems." He turned to leave. Vixey put he hand on his arm. "Hey James, if we're not going to be together, let's at least be friends. She gave him a quick hug. "And tell that other son of yours to call me." "You mean David?" "Yeah." "I will." "Bye." As she watched him leave, she noticed that Jimmy was yawning. "Okay mister, time for you to go to bed." "I'm not sleepy." "Nice try, your brothers and sister tried to pull that same thing and they didn't get away with it. Now go take your bath and brush your teeth and put on your pajamas and call me when you're ready." "Okay." He ran off to his room and got his pajamas and then headed off to the bathroom. She smiled and shook her head. He was growing up so fast. Allison and Matthew went to bed. Jayde was on her way. "Hey Jayde, I'm not sleepy and I see that you are. When I get Jimmy down, I'm going to clean up a little and them I'm going over next door." "Okay, do I need to wait up for you?" "Nah, but his number is on the board on the fridge." "Night." "Mom, I'm ready." He was restless tonight, and she knew why. "Hey, you got ants in you britches?" "No, just thinking." "About what?" "You and Dad, you're not getting back together are you?" "No Baby, we're not. He got married to Mrs. Walsh." "I know." "But your Dad and I decided that we're going to stop fighting and be friends. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah." "And I'm going next door to talk to Mr. Dimera; Mommy's dating him now. You'll meet him tomorrow." "Okay, can I have my story now?" "Yeah, which one you want?" "Umm The Three Little Pigs." He fell asleep right after the wolf huffed and puffed and blew the first little pig's house down. She cleaned up the water in the bathroom and put the dirty clothes in the hamper. She rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She made two more beds, one for Cody and one for Mick, if he decided to spend the night. She looked at the clock. Almost 11:30 and she wasn't tired yet. She didn't know how late Stefano stayed up and she didn't want to disturb him. She looked out the window and saw that the porch light and a light inside were still on. She was in her nightgown, but she put on her bathrobe and trench coat. She rang the doorbell and Elianna cautiously opened it. "Good evening Miss. Fox." Good evening Elianna, is Stefano still up?" "Yes." "Well would you please ask him if he's in the mood for a visitor?" "Of course, please come in out of the cold." She waited in the foyer while Elianna went into the sitting room. As she came back out, Vixey could smell Old Spice cologne. "He says for you to come in." "Thanks I can find my way." "Can I take your coat?" "No, if I took it off, I'd never get out of this house before morning." As she walked through the doors, she could see he was ready to retire himself. He was wearing a red smoking jacket and pajama bottoms. "Well, well. Can't sleep?" "Not really, I've sang, and danced, and cleaned and cooked and gardened and tucked in my kids and cleaned some more, but I can't sleep." He patted the space on the couch next to him and she sat down. He put his arm around her and she scooted closer. He could tell that something was on her mind. "What?" "Paul's cousin lives in the next state and she said that when he left, he was headed this way. I just know he's coming for me again and it worries me." "You have nothing to fear as long as you have me. I will protect you. That, you can always count on." "I don't want to get you mixed up in this." "Too late, we are dating and I consider you more that just a lover and girlfriend, I think of you as my soul mate, my partner." "Really?" "Really." She sniffed the air around him. "Is that Old Spice?" "My favorite." "You have no idea how crazy that stuff drives me." "Why did Elliana not take your coat?" "Well if you knew what I was wearing under it, you wouldn't let me leave." "Really, and what are you wearing?" "Just my bathrobe and nightgown, but they don't cover much." He raised an eyebrow at her. " Really?" She nodded. As he was unbuttoning her coat, she slipped her cold hand under his jacket. He jumped. "My goodness that is a cold hand." He reached for her but she stopped him. "Let's be serious for a minute. If we're going to continue this relationship, I need to know that you trust me. I need to know your secrets, your desires, and your plots. I've told you pretty much everything there is to know about me, even stuff I don't normally tell on a first date." "I see your point. Well, let me show you my biggest secret." He led her to a secret door and punched a number into the keypad. The door slid open to reveal a laboratory. She saw a man in his fifties or sixties with a balding head. The hair head that he did have on the sides of his head was gray. "Ah Stefano, who is this lovely young woman, another project perhaps?" His accent sounded German. Vixey this Dr. Rolf. Rolf, this is Vixey, my girlfriend." Vixey looked at him. "Stefano what did he mean another project?" "Rolf does all of the biological and chemical parts in my plots." "It's nice to meet you Rolf." "As it is you. It's nice that Stefano had a love interest." Stefano shot him a look. Vixey saw it. "Oh don't get mad, he's just expressing that he cares about your well being." "Perhaps, but his mouth has a tendency to get him in trouble." Rolf smiled at Vixey's defending him. "Actually Stefano, Bart is the one whose mouth gets him in trouble." Vixey giggled. "Face it, men's mouths always get them in trouble, but they also get them out of it." Stefano put his arm around her waist. "How right you are Darling. Tell me Rolf, where is Bart?" "Who knows? I sent him on an errand an hour ago." The door slid open to reveal a man in his late twenties with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked Vixey up and down before wolf whistling. "Yowsa!" Vixey giggled. "I like the way he thinks." Stefano cocked an eyebrow. "Bart, don't treat her like a sex object." "Oh that's okay, sometimes I like being treated like a sex object." She playfully patted his shoulder. Rolf shook his head. 'This one is going to be more trouble than she's worth,' he thought. He elbowed Bart. "Pick your jaw off the floor. This is Stefano's girlfriend." "Sorry Boss, I didn't know." Vixey's cell rang. "Hello? Hey, Selena. No you didn't wake me up, why are you out of breath? You took a jog, at this time of night? Girl, that's dangerous, especially in your neighborhood. Yeah I'm settled and Jayde's here. Why don't you call up April, Pam and Nikki and you girls come on down and we can have an adult slumber party. Of course Bruce can come, I did say adult. Yeah tell them to bring their flavor of the month. Well with April, it'll probably be Casey, but as for the other two, who knows." She covered the mouthpiece and looked at Stefano. "You're invited too." She went back to her conversation. "Okay, well how about next week sometime? Wednesday?" She looked at Stefano, and he nodded. "Wednesday works here. Okay call me if anything changes. Yeah, bye." She hung up the phone and turned it off. "How about that, you get to meet my other girlfriends." Bart fell to his knees in front of her. "Please Vixey can I come?" She laughed, "well, you'd have to ask your boss but it's okay with me. Jayde does need a date." He turned to Stefano. "How bout it Boss?" "Alright Bart." "Yes!" She turned to Rolf. "Don't you want to come?" "I thank you but no. I am too old to be prancing around in my pajamas painting nails and putting on make-up." "Rolf that is not what we do. I said adult slumber party. We drink, we talk, and we play musical sleeping bags and just have fun." Stefano eyed her. "Musical sleeping bags? Does that mean what I think it does." She whispered in his ear. He nodded. "That's what I thought it was." She grinned playfully. "So you in?" "Of course." "Cool, why don't we get back to the tour of the house you promised me? Or more importantly, the tour of your bedroom," she whispered. He cleared his throat as if he was uncomfortable talking about that in front of his henchmen. He led her up the stairs and down the hall. They passed many doors until the hall ended. He opened the door and they slipped inside. She gasped, as she looked around his room. It was huge. The room was decorated with various paintings and a few chairs and tables. Then her eyes fell on his bed. It was a beautiful mahogany bed with intricate carvings on the headboard. His sheets were made of the finest silk and the comforter was a beautiful navy blue. "It's almost as I pictured it." "Really, what is missing?" "You and me under the sheets, fooling around." He chuckled and pulled the sheets over them.  
  
The next morning, she awoke to an empty bed. She looked around until she spotted her coat. She put it on and wrote him a note, intending to slip out. She put it on the pillow and snuck down the stairs and out the door. A few minutes later, Stefano came back to his room, wanting to check on her. He noticed the empty bed and the note. It read: Morning, I'm sorry I had to slip out on you but Mick and Cody are coming today and I had to check on things. Plus I have a house full and it would be bad manners not to cook my own kids breakfast. Last night was great and I hope to do it again VERY soon.  
  
Call me,  
  
Love,  
  
Vixey.  
  
Ps, you're invited for breakfast too. Get your cute butt over here.  
  
The note still smelled of her perfume.  
  
Next door, Vixey quickly dressed and started breakfast. She was concentrating so hard on what had happened last night that she didn't see Matthew sneak up behind her. "Gotcha!" "Matthew, I swear, how many times have I told you not to scare me when I'm messing with a hot stove?" "Sorry Mom. So did you have as good a night as I did?" "Probably better. I got a man who loves me, my kids are all going to be together in a few hours and I'm Paul free for now." The doorbell rang. "Matthew how about get that. It's either Stefano or Mick and Cody. It was Stefano. He told Matthew that he wanted to surprise Vixey. The radio was on and she was singing.  
  
"All our tears have reached the sea,  
  
Part of you will live in me,  
  
Way down deep inside my heart.  
  
The days keep coming without fail  
  
New wind is gonna find your sail  
  
That's where your journey starts.  
  
You'll find better love, strong as it ever was,  
  
Deep as a river runs, warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me  
  
Just like the waves down by the shore  
  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
  
Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
  
Out in this brave new world we seek  
  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
  
And I can see you on the top  
  
You'll find better love, strong as it ever was,  
  
Deep as a river runs, warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me  
  
Remember me when you're out walking  
  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
  
Late at night when you're not sleeping  
  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
  
And I can't hurt you anymore  
  
You'll find better love, strong as it ever was,  
  
Deep as a river runs, warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me  
  
Please remember me."  
  
He could see that she was thinking about someone in particular. She was close to crying when she turned around and saw him and smiled. "Hey, sorry I ducked out on ya but if I know Mick, he'll be here any minute." "I understand. We'll catch up later." "We'd better." "I have something for you." "What?" He handed her a slip of paper. On it was a string of numbers. "What is it?" "Your own code to the lab. Now you can go and talk to Bart and Rolf whenever you like." "Cool, this proves it. You do trust me with your secrets. I guess I can trust you with one of mine." He arched his eyebrow. "Really? And what might that be?" "Well it's not as exciting as your secrets but I fell like I had to hide it all these years. Remember when we first met and I told that the rumor about me was true, but I didn't tell you what it was?" "He nodded. "Well, the rumor that always follows me is that I was an adult film star, and I was. But it wasn't my idea. Paul used to force me to do them. He either threatened me or drugged me. I used to cry myself to sleep every night thinking about what I had done that day." He held her as she leaned against him. She was close to tears when he picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Look me in the eye. You will never have to worry about Paul again. If he ever sets foot near you I will take care of him. You understand?" She nodded then put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. To his surprise, she wrapped her legs around him and started kissing him. After a few seconds he broke the kiss. "Hey, hey. Isn't you son going to be here soon?" Yeah, and I still need to finish breakfast." The doorbell rang and Stefano offered to get it.  
  
Mick looked at the older man who answered the door. "G'day, is Vixey here?" "Yes, you must be Mick. She's in the kitchen. Vixey, they're here." She put down her potholder as she stepped up to greet them. "Mum!" "Hey short man, what you been up to?" "Me and Dad been chasing Old Swampy and yesterday we almost caught him." "Yeah, but he ate the boat," Mick finished. "How you doing Love?" "Can't complain, you?" "Except for the croc eating me boat I'm alright. Got me a new scar to remember the occasion." "Mick, I've told you a hundred times, I hate when you take him croc hunting but when you please be careful." "I know Love, but I got to teach him to be just like me." "That's what I'm afraid of. Well anyway you're safe and that's the main thing. So who's ready for breakfast?" Lilly came out and hugged her brother and Mick. "Me!" "Okay, well go tell your brothers and Allison that it's almost ready. And remember to knock on Matthew's door." "I know." She went back to tell them.  
  
Breakfast went great and Mick went off on walkabout. He promised to return when he got tired. The months passed and her relationship with Stefano was great. They had their fights, but they always made up. She went with him when he went on trips. Most of them were to Paris to take of things, but the last trip was one she wouldn't forget. He had told her of his Princess Gina, who looked just like Hope. She had rode with them on the last trip and drugged Vixey and Stefano. When Vixey awoke, she was in a strange place. She looked for Stefano and found him out cold. Gina was in the room with them, only it wasn't Gina, it was Hope! "Hope what are you doing here?" "Gina locked me in here. She's going to try to take over my life." "Surely Bo will know the difference." "I hope so." They heard a groan as Stefano woke up. "YOU!" He lunged at Hope "Gina you will pay for this." Vixey grabbed his arm. "Stefano, it's not Gina, it's Hope. Gina locked us in here." "How do I know this isn't a trick?" "Stefano if I was Gina, do you think I'd be stupid enough to lock myself in here with you?" "She's got a point there Baby. I mean I think Gina is a little bit smarter than that." He released his grip on Hope and looked around for a way to get out. "I've already tried that," Hope said. She looked upset. "There's something else. Look in that bag." Stefano picked up the bag and opened it. "She must plan to keep us here awhile." "Why?" "Look, there's enough food here to last a while." " So we're stuck here? That's just great! What about my kids?" Stefano put his arm around her. "I'm sure Matthew and Lilly can handle them." " I hope so. But what are we going to do?" "We are going to make the best o the situation and find a way out." Over the next few days, they learned many things. They learned that they were still in France in the turret of Princess Gina's castle. Her loyal servant Kurt was their jailer, bringing them food, clean clothes and whatever else they needed. They tried several times to escape, but Kurt always foiled them. Vixey noticed that over the time they were there, Stefano was growing a nice beard. She also noticed that he hadn't touched her since they'd been there. With Hope's bracelet, they made a crude telegraph, hoping that someone would hear it. Stefano made She and Hope take the bed, while he tried the telegraph and slept on the floor beside the steps. One night, she woke up to see him slumped over the table, asleep. She carefully moved the telegraph away, covered him with a blanket and kissed the top of his head. She decided that since she couldn't sleep she'd try the telegraph for a while. But that was not the way it went. As soon as she kissed him, he woke up and smiled at her. "What are you doing up?" "Can't sleep. You need to lie down and sleep. And there's something I want to ask you. Since we've been here you haven't touched me at all. Usually you're all over me like poison ivy, but lately, well you know what I mean. Have I don't something to make you mad?" He chuckled softly. "You could never do anything to make me stay mad at you for long. I didn't want to pressure you in this situation." "Is that all?" "Yes, why do you want something?" "First of all I would like to tell you that normally a beard turns me off, but on you it looks very sexy and sophisticated." "And second?" "Second of all I want to start sleeping with you, and I don't mean sex, well not just sex." "No, no, no. You stay with Hope." "Huh uh, she hogs the covers for one thing, and another thing, you need to keep warm. And the best heat is body heat. Now stop arguing with me and let's go to bed." "Are you sure?" "Does this answer your question?" She kissed him.  
  
Later that evening, as she lay in his arms he said the one thing that made the whole kidnapping thing worth it. "Vixey?" "Hmm?" "I love you." "I love you too." The next morning Hope found them wrapped up in each other.  
  
After that, things were different. Many things happened. Hope found out she was pregnant, and got bit by a spider. Stefano got pneumonia and got shot and also promised Vixey that if they ever got out of here alive they would get married. Kurt got a doctor in for Hope's baby. Stefano was fine except for the pneumonia but he was weak. Bo finally figured out that Gina wasn't Hope and came back to the castle to look for her. Bo, Shaun, John, Marlena, Lilly Fabrisham, Belle, and Mimi came to Paris. Stefano, Hope and Vixey started a fire in the fireplace to attract attention. It worked but almost got them killed. Bo pulled Hope out, John Pulled Vixey out and she told him someone was still in there. He almost left him there when he found out it was Stefano, but decided he wasn't going to stoop to his level and rescued him. Vixey was very worried. She wouldn't let the paramedics examine her until John brought Stefano out. Vixey went over to him and put her head on his chest to make sure he was still breathing. They took them to the hospital. Vixey wasn't very cooperative, but managed to get a hold of Lexie and told her what was going on. She also called Matthew to let him know she was okay. Finally the doctor came back. "So, what's the word Doc?" "Well Madame, you are very lucky. You and your babies are fine." "Whoa, whoa, go back. Did you say babies?" "Yes I did, you mean you did not know?" "Of course not, I've been in a tower for four months. I thought something was funny when I didn't get my monthly visitor, but I just attributed it to stress. How long?" "We have figured it to be 3 months." "3 months hmm, that would mean they were conceived on the night he told me he loved me. Can you tell me how Mr. Dimera is?" "He is unconscious and in critical condition." "I need to see him." "Are you family?" "Yes, I am his fiancé." "When you are properly rested you can go see him." "I'll rest a lot better in his room." She got up and looked for something to change into. She found a nightgown and a robe and changed into it. The doctor looked worried. "You know Madame, you are leaving your room against medical advice." "I know, but I don't care. I know my limitations and my babies will be fine. If anyone needs me, I'll be in Stefano's room." She walked out of the door and down the hall. She found his room and went in. She pulled up a chair to his bedside and started telling him about everything. She had heard that unconscious people could still hear things and it helped if loved ones talked to them. "Stefano, you have to come back to me, I need you, we all need you." She took his hand and pressed in against her stomach. "We're gonna have twins." A gasp from the door startled her. "Lexie, you made it." "Is it true, are you pregnant?" "Yeah, twins." "How's my father?" "Not good, he pneumonia and he's still unconscious. I figured that if I stayed in here it might help, and you here will help more." "I came as soon as you called. How's Hope?" "I don't know."  
  
Days went by and Stefano didn't get better. Vixey was starting to lose him, she just knew it. Lexie was very upset. "Father, don't leave us. We need you. We love you, I love you." They broke down and started sobbing. Suddenly, they felt a hand on theirs. Vixey looked up to see Stefano's eyes were open and he was smiling. "Lexie, look." Lexie gasped, "Father?" "I must be in heaven, there are two angels standing over me." Vixey and Lexie leaned over and kissed his forehead. He could see that Vixey looked mad. "What is wrong with you? The hormones finally getting to you?" "You heard, huh?" "Yes, we are going to have children." "Yep." "Vixey would you do me a favor?" "For you, anything." "Would you go check on Hope for me?" "Sure, now don't you be going anywhere." "I won't." She kissed his head again, and then left. "Alexandria, I need you to do a favor for me as well."  
  
Bo was glad to have Hope back. A voice out of nowhere startled him. "Anybody home?" "Hi Vix." "Hey Bo, is Hope up for visitors?" "I don't know, why don't you ask her? Hey Hope, look who's here." Hope smiled as she saw Vixey. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Vixey smiled. "Well the Doc says I'm fine, for a woman pregnant with twins." "What?" "Yep, looks like me and you are in the same boat, only your boat's docking before mine." "How far?" "Three." "Stefano's?" "Yep." "How is he?" "Well, he just woke up, but he's not out of the woods yet. He's still weak." "Does he know?" "Yeah, I told him when he was unconscious, and he heard me." "That's great, you two getting married?" "He hasn't said anything about it, and I'm not going to mention it. So how about you? You and the baby okay?" "Yeah, the Doc said I'd be out of here in less than two weeks. They're still running tests." "Sounds okay, and you got your men here with you. My kids are still in Salem, but I told them I was okay." "That's good. Hey would you tell Lexie to come down here and see me when she gets a chance?" "Sure. Hope I'd better go, I have a bad feeling about something." "Okay, see you later." As she left, she rushed down the hall to Stefano's room. Nothing looked wrong, except that Lexie was gone. Stefano looked up when she walked in. "How is she?" "Hope is fine. They're running tests on her and she said they should let her out in less than two weeks. Where is Lexie?" " I sent her on an errand for me." "You scared the hell out of me." She put her head on his chest and looked up at him. "If it gets too heavy," "No it is fine."  
  
An hour later, Lexie came back with a small package. She gave it to Stefano. "Are you sure you can do this by yourself?" "Yes. Vixey scoot closer to me. He opened the box. Inside was a ring. It was a phoenix; similar to the one he had on his ring. "Will you marry me?" "Of course I will. You should know that.' He took her hand and slipped it on her finger. "It's beautiful." "You're beautiful."  
  
A month later, he was released. He, Lexie and Vixey flew home. He was still weak, but the pneumonia was gone. As they arrived at his mansion, Vixey breathed a sigh of relief. Stefano noticed the look on her face. "What?" "It's just so good to be back." "Why don't I tell the driver to take you home, that is of course if you want to." "Well, not really, I mean if you want me to go home I will." "No, you stay with me, forever." "Believe me, after we get married I intend to." "No, I meant that you and your children move in." "You want me to live here with you, before the wedding?" "If you want to." "Tell you the truth I was hoping you'd ask me too. I know Matthew and Allison will want to stay where they are, and that's fine, and maybe Lilly will too, but Cody and Jimmy need to stay close to me." "I understand completely. When we get in the house, why don't you call them?" As they walked in the house, they were greeted by Elliana and the other maids. "Welcome home Mr. Dimera, we were very worried about you." "Well Elliana, I was well taken care of. I have and announcement to make, Vixey and I are getting married. She and her children are going to be moving in." That's wonderful. Congratulations to you both." After she and Lexie sat him down on the sofa, Lexie told them that she needed to run some errands. After she left, Vixey heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" "Yes I did. You may come out of the shadows Rolf." A sheepish looking Rolf appeared from the next room. "I am sorry Stefano, I thought you were indisposed." "You were wrong." Rolf turned to Vixey. "It is good to see you and I congratulate you both." Vixey smiled and squeezed Stefano's hand. "You haven't heard the other part Rolf. I'm pregnant with twins." "That is wonderful." "Stefano looked at Vixey. "Perhaps you should call your children and let them know you are home." "Yeah, you're right. This phone?" "Yes, this is your house now too." "It sounds good to me." She dialed her home number. "Great, the answering machine. Hey it's Mom, I'm over next door. They're better not be a mess there when I get home! If I'm not home when you get there come over here, and bring me my cell. Love you, bye. No one's home. They must have gone for ice cream or something." "I'm sure they will be home soon." As soon as he said that, the doorbell rang and Elliana went to answer it. Vixey's kids rushed in the room. "Mommy!" "My babies, I'm finally home. She noticed that Allison was a lot bigger and that Cody had lost a tooth. "Okay guys, I got some news to share. "Stefano and I are getting married." She waited for the cheering to stop before she continued. "There's more. I'm pregnant with twins and we're going to move in here." Matthew looked confused. "Mom what about us?" "Well, I figured since you two were married you'd want your privacy so I'm giving you the house." "How did you know that?" " I saw the wedding bands." "You got us there. Allison's Dad came up here and started raising hell, and we were going to get married anyway, we just wanted to wait until you got back." "Well that's okay. And you can finish college here." "That's a great idea." Stefano looked at Vixey and saw that she looked very tired. "Darling, perhaps you should rest." "Nah, I'm okay. I just need to get my stuff here." "I'll send Bart over to help." "Okay, I'll be back in a while." After she left, Rolf expressed his concern that Vixey was just a gold digger. A stern look from Stefano made him change his tune. Back at her house, Vixey was shocked to find that there was no mess on the floor anywhere. She sent Lilly, Jimmy and Cody to their room to get packed. Bart came over and helped the kids. After he was through, he found Vixey in the kitchen, looking through her pots and pans and dishes. "Hey Vix what do you need dishes and stuff for, you're not going to be cooking." "I know and I intend to talk to Stefano about that. Bart, my biggest joy is cooking for my loved ones. I love the satisfaction I get when someone compliments me on my cooking." She grabbed her recipe books and packed them along with her good china and casserole dishes. She took all of her magnets and pictures and the kids' drawings off of the fridge. The last thing she packed was her non-alcoholic brandy. She had already packed her clothes, plants, and pictures. The only thing left was her easy chair. She knew it didn't go with Stefano's furniture, but it was her favorite thing and she hoped he wouldn't be upset. She didn't know how she'd get it back. She wasn't supposed to lift anything heavy, but she had to get it over there somehow. Bart offered to do it. When she got back to the mansion, Stefano had gone to run an errand so she took her clothes upstairs to their room. When she got there, she saw that he had already made room for her clothes. She neatly put them away and started on finding places for her pictures. By the time Stefano got home, she was putting up her plants. When he found her, she was on the patio on a ladder, hanging up a fern. "Vixey, be careful." "Oh hey, where'd you go?" "I had to go talk to my lawyer." "Really, and how'd it go?" "Fine. I wanted you to look at this." "What is it?" "A copy of my will. I wanted to make sure you and the kids would be taken care of if something should happen to me." "Aw, that's sweet of you, but you didn't have to." "I know, but I wanted to. Now come down off that ladder and give your husband to be a proper greeting." She giggled. "What did you have in mind?" "Well, I was thinking of trying for triplets." "It doesn't work like that." "I know, but lets pretend it does." "Let's talk about ac few things first. I want to help out around the house, you know do my laundry and cook every now and then." "That isn't necessary." "I know, but I don't want to just lie around the house all day, I want to do my normal routine. And another thing, I want my easy chair somewhere that I can get easy access to it." How about the main parlor?" "Well I thought about that, but it doesn't exactly go with anything." "I know I saw it. It doesn't matter." Okay, I think that's all I need to discuss. Now where were we?" "I think we are at the part where you kiss me and I carry you up to our room and make passionate love to you for the rest of the day." "Sounds good to me."  
  
That night, Vixey cooked her famous lasagna. Bart and Rolf ate with them at Vixey request. If they were part of Stefano's life, they were going to be part of hers too. Later that night as they lay in each other's arms, they discussed the wedding. "I want to get married before I start showing." "When will that be?" "Oh in about 3 months or so." "I see, well what do you need to get ready?" Not much, I don't need a big fancy wedding. I had that the first time and it was no picnic. I just need my friends and family and a decent looking dress. Maybe a few flowers. I know most women dream of a big fancy church wedding with a million flowers and every person they've ever met and a fancy dress, but I alread6y had that and I do not intend to go through it again, unless you wanted it that way." "No, I do not. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of eloping." She giggled. I couldn't do that to my family. I promised them if I ever got married again, that they would be invited. All I need is Mom, Dad, Richard and his wife and kids, Mark and his wife and kids, Dixie, Jayde, Faye, Selena, my kids, Quint, and my Grammy Fox." What about Allison?" "I said my kids didn't I? Well now that they're married she's one of my kids. But I want you to promise me one thing." "And what is that?" "That you not leave me out of your plans and schemes. I want to know everything that you and Bart and Rolf are cooking up." "Fair enough. And I want you to promise me something." "What?" I want you to promise me that if you have a problem you will come directly to me." "That's a promise I can make." "Good, you can call everyone tomorrow and we can start planning. But until then, you are mine." She giggled as he rolled her under him and turned out the light.  
  
The next morning, she started making phone calls. They had decided to set the date for a week from today. After getting all yeses from her guests she made the arrangement for the dresses. She still had the dress she wore for her first wedding. She hoped that it wouldn't bring them bad luck. Jayde still had her Maid of honor dress. It was a simple pink dress as were the bridesmaids' dresses. She had Faye and Selena as her bridesmaids and Lilly was going to be her flower girl. Rolf was going to be Stefano's best man. The flowers would come out of her garden. They were going to get married in the backyard, under the arch trellis. It had climbing roses on it that made Vixey think of her roses that Paul had pulled up years ago. The week seemed to fly by as she finished up her preparations. On the day of the wedding, she was as nervous as she was for her first wedding. Matthew as usual grumbled about dressing up and Cody decided at the last minute that he didn't want to be the ring bearer. "Come on Mum, I look like a sissy in this thing." She smiled. He was picking up Mick's Aussie accent. "You don't look like a sissy, you look very handsome. If your Dad were here, he would be wearing something similar." "Yeah right, you wouldn't catch Dad dead in something like this." "You don't know your Dad as well as I do. He'd do anything for me." "Even wear a goofy thing like this?" "Yep, besides you're gonna get to see your cousins. So you gonna behave?" "No worries Mum." "That's my boy, now go on, Mum's gotta get dressed." A voice from the door startled her. "Need any help?" "Quint, you made it!" "Of course I did. Do you really think I'd let my best girl get married and me miss it?" "Always the charmer." "Yeah, well you know me, the cornier the better. So do you need any help?" "No, I need my privacy so I can get dressed and get married." Jayde walked in. Quint, would you leave her alone? She's getting married in less that an hour and she needs to get her makeup and stuff on and you're not helping." "How come I gotta leave? Its not like I don't know what she looks like naked." "Quint, for your health, you better not let Stefano hear that." Stefano had heard it. He had been standing out side the door ever since Jayde went in. He thought it was a bit humorous. As he walked in, Jayde stood in front of her. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." "Oh come one Jayde, Paul didn't see me for a week before we got married and I still had bad luck," Vixey scoffed. Quint looked very uncomfortable. "I think I'll go talk to your Mom." "Okay, later. Okay Jayde have we got everything?" Something old, your wedding dress. Something borrowed, my earrings. Something blue, your garter. All we need is something new." Stefano pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. "I think I can help with the something new." As he opened the box, the two women gasped. Inside was a small phoenix and fox, joined together by a diamond circle. The fox was encrusted with emeralds that matched Vixey's eyes and the phoenix was encrusted with rubies. "Oh Stefano, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say, except thank you. I'm speechless." "You are very welcome. Now I must go so you can get dressed, unless you intend to walk down the isle in your slip." "If I had to, I would." "I will see you at the alter." "You can count on it." As he left, he blew her a kiss. Jayde was eyeing her necklace. "Ooh girl, you are lucky." "What, to have a great guy like him?" "No to have a guy who is loaded." "That never influenced me." "Not at all?" "Nope." As the time for the wedding approached, Vixey found herself getting extremely nervous. Her dress was a bit tighter than she remembered but it was probably because she was pregnant. As Jayde did her makeup, she had to keep reminding her not too much and not to poke her in the eye. Jayde was finding this very amusing. Since the slumber party, she had been dating Fay's son Brandon. As she looked at Vixey, she wondered if she and Brandon would do this. Lord knows they'd done everything else. As if Vixey knew what she was thinking, she smiled. "So how are you and Brandon doing, or should I saw what?" "Girl you name it, I've done it."  
  
The time finally came. She walked out to where her dad was waiting. The music started and he led her up the isle to where Stefano and Rolf were waiting. As her father passed her to Stefano, she thought she saw him brush away a tear. The preacher started. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people. Vixey Roxanna Fox and Stefano Antonio Dimera. Face each other. Stefano do you promise to love honor and cherish. In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Place the ring on her finger. Vixey do you promise to love honor and cherish. In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "What God had brought together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride." After a minute, neither had come up for air and the preacher had to nudge them. "It is my honor and privilege to present Mr. and Mrs. Stefano Dimera."  
  
Later, after they had smashed cake in each other's faces, Cody complained that he hadn't got to smash cake into someone's face. They decided to let him get Quint. "Vixey couldn't help but laugh as they got so into it that Stefano had to rescue the top of the cake before Quint threw it. Later that night as they were lying in bed, Vixey felt his hand snake up her thigh and he kissed her. Just as they were getting into it, there was a knock at the door. It was Jimmy. "I had a bad dream. Can I stay with you?" Vixey wondered what Stefano would say. Stefano pulled down the covers beside Vixey and patted the empty space. "The more the merrier." As Jimmy Snuggled next to her, she thanked her husband with her eyes and made a promise with her hands that more would come in the morning. As Stefano put his arm around his wife, he thought about their children and wondered whom they would be like. As if she could read his mind, she put his hand on her stomach and drifted off to sleep, happy to be Vixey Dimera finally. 


End file.
